


You've Been Chopped

by Joley123



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley123/pseuds/Joley123
Summary: Sebastian tries to make Kurt dinner from scratch, instead he just makes a giant mess.(reposting an old drabble prompt from my tumblr with edits)





	You've Been Chopped

“Shit, shit, fucking…god damn it,” Sebastian hissed as he slammed the lid over a pot that was bubbling over with boiling water. “Who can’t boil water? Fucking me apparently,” he mumbled as he took a towel to wipe up the counter. There was a pause as he tried to remember what he was leaving out, and then quickly shut off the stove top before the pot erupted.

Once he had quelled the watery overflow, he turned the burner back on and got the water boiling correctly. Then, it was time to add the pasta - it was lumpy, broken, and uneven, but it was still homemade. That had to count for something, right? He glanced at the table that was wrecked with flour. Maybe not, he thought.

Not a second later, Sebastian's attention was jerked in another direction. “The chicken!” he exclaimed, rushing to take it from the oven, only to discover it had been charred to a crisp. He coughed and tried to push away the smoke with one hand and pull the bird out with the other.

“What smells like Finn’s mystery casserole in here?” Kurt called out, having let himself into Sebastian’s apartment. He walked into the kitchen, eyes widening at the chaos in front of him. “Did Julia Child have a mental breakdown?”

 _“Sucer ma bite,”_ Sebastian snapped, averting his gaze to the counter. He started making a half-hearted attempt to finish the partially cut vegetables, as if it would be the night's saving grace.

“Maybe later,” Kurt chuckled. “What’s all this for, babe?”

Sebastian sighed and wiped his forehead. “I was gonna surprised you by blowing your mind with an amazing dinner," he mumbled, "but it seemed a lot easier on Chopped."

Kurt looked around in awe of the scene in front of him. It looked like Sebastian was stuck in a sitcom-like struggle, and he had to do his best to not laugh. “Well, my mind is blown alright. Haven’t you ever cooked with your mom?”

“No, we had the help cook for us," he rolled his eyes at Kurt's quirked brow. "Stop looking at me like that, I know how it sounds,” he turned to poke at the inedible chicken. “Why are you always early? I could’ve picked up from a bistro and passed it off as mine if you learned to be fashionably late, like me.” 

He scoffed jokingly in response. “A Hummel is never late, everyone else is simply early,” he looked over at his boyfriend’s cutting board. “Not to rub salt in the wound, but you have to peel carrots before you chop them.”

Sebastian swore under his breath and shook his head. He managed to salvage some chicken scraps to put in the cat's food bowl before tossing the rest out. “As if it mattered. Dinner’s fucked.”

“Aw don’t say that,” Kurt kissed his cheek, leaving a lip print in the flour that still coated the side of his face. “Let’s just order a pizza, get in our pajamas, and watch literally anything but the Food Network.”

Smiling, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed him tenderly. “Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
